Une journée avec James!
by lele-35
Summary: Harry Potter doit s'occuper de son fils James, alros qu'il a à peine deux ans. Ginny l'a laissé pendant une journée, tiendra-t-il le coup?


James Sirius Potter était le fils de Harry et Ginny. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il était sage! Il n'avait que 11 mois, et Ginny essayait de le changer, mais rien à faire! James n'arrêtait pas de s'agiter! Elle avait beau rouspéter après son premier fils:

- James! Tiens toi tranquille bon sang!

Celui-ci s'agitait toujours. Dès qu'elle eut enfin gagné la bataille, après plusieurs minutes de lutte acharnée, elle le fourra dans les bras de son père:

- Tu t'en occupe, moi je n'en peux plus!

- Mais chérie, tu vois bien qu'il est sage, et tu n'en peux déjà plus? Questionna Harry

En effet, à présent, James regardait son père avec un sourire craquant et innocent Ginny explosa:

- Harry! TON fils n'arrêtait pas de faire des bêtises, alors si c'est tu crois que c'est toujours un petit ange, tu te trompe! Alors tu vas passé UNE journée entière avec lui, sans mon aide! Moi, je pars chez Hermione et Ron pendant ce temps!

Elle s'en alla en se retenant de claquer la porte pour ne pas effrayer James. Harry la regarda partir, et son regard alla sur James. Il sourit:

- Eh bien, tu es si sournois que ça?

Le bébé lui fit un sourire espiègle, si c'était possible, et Harry se dit qu'il avait rêvé. Il se leva du fauteuil dans lequel il était, et alla faire manger James, qui venant de se réveiller, n'avait pas encore mangé. Il l'installa dans la chaise pour bébé, et alla chercher un petit pot de compte. Il sortit une petite cuillère, mais le bébé s'agitait dans sa chaise. Harry se retourna et vit James qui commençait à pleurer. Harry se précipita vers lui, laissant la vraie compote sur la table, ouverte. Il le sortit de la chaise et dit:

- Bon, Bonhomme, si tu as faim, il ne faut pas pleurer, tu restes sage dans ta chaise, et je te donne ta compote! D'accord?

Le bébé le regarda, et Harry le remit dans sa chaise. Il alla prendre la compote sur la table, et la cuillère, puis commença à dire:

- L'avion va passeeeer... et... ouvrez la bouche, l'avion va rentrer dans le petit garaaaaage...

James ouvrit la bouche et Harry lui fourra la cuillère dans sa bouche. Mais quand il voulut la reprendre, James refusa de la rouvrir. Il dit:

- Allez James, ouvre la bouche maintenant! C'est bon.. euh l'avion doit aller se ravitailler?

Mais rien à faire! Le bambin refusa d'ouvrir sa bouche! Il commença à paniquer un peu et de son autre main, prit sa baguette, et fit léviter le petit pot de compote, pour distraire James. Il ouvrit la bouche et rigola, et Harry souffla de soulagement. Il dut en revanche recommencer plusieurs fois ce tour, car James gardait obstinément la cuillère dans sa bouche. A la fin, il fut fatigué de devoir refaire ça tout le temps et gronda James:

- Il faut arrêter maintenant! Papa sera pas content sinon!

James le regarda, et lâcha finalement la cuillère. Harry fit un sourire de victoire, mais James recracha la compte qu'il avait dans la bouche sur Harry et rigola. Harry grogna et se nettoya. Il sortit finalement James de la chaise et alla le mettre dans son parc. Le téléphone moldu qu'il avait sonna.

Il décrocha:

- Allo?

- Harry? C'est Ginny! Alors comment ça se passe?

- Euh très bien... j'ai eu un peu de mal à lui faire avaler sa compote mais...

- SA QUOI? Mais Harry on est le matin! Pourquoi lui as-tu donné une compote, c'est un biberon qu'il faut lui donner!

- Quoi? Oh non... bon je vais lui donner un biberon!

- Non c'est bon, sinon il n'aura pas faim pour le déjeuner! Le stoppa Ginny au téléphone

- D'accord... et comment ça se passe pour toi?

- Elle va très bien Harry! Maintenant excuse-nous mais on a à faire! A plus tard! Répondit une autre voix familière: Hermione!

Puis elle raccrocha. Harry grommela un vague « génial » ironique et surveilla James. Ce dernier s'amusait dans son parc à essayer de casser un jouet. Mais un sort avait été placé dessus, alros il n'y arriverait pas de sitôt! Harry se moqua gentiment:

- Tu n'arrives pas à le casser? Hé bas tu n'y arriveras toujours pas dans 100 ans bonhomme!

James ignora les paroles de son père, en même temps c'était normal, puisqu'il avait deux ans, et resta concentré sur le jouet. Puis au bout d'un moment, il se mit à crier:

- Maman! Maman!

- Maman est partit, mais elle revient ce soir. Répondit Harry, se sentant idiot

- Maman! Mamaaaan! pleurnicha-t-il

Harry le prit dans ses bras et commença à essayer de le calmer. Mais la question était: comment?

Puis on sonna à la porte. Toujours James dans ses bras, il alla ouvrir. Il découvrit que c'était la nouvelle voisine. Elle semblait âgée, sans doute avait-elle des petits enfants. Elle avait avec elle un petit panier de gâteaux. Elle salua:

- Bonjour Monsieur. Je suis Jane Firne. Je suis votre nouvelle voisine!

- Oh euh bonjour Mme Firne. Je suis Harry Potter. Répondit Harry

- Oh je vous en prie, appelez-moi Jane! Et ce petit bonhomme c'est qui? Demanda-t-elle

- Il s'appelle James. Répondit Harry

- Qu'il mignon! J'adooore les enfants! S'exclama-t-elle

James se mit à pleurer encore en répétant toujours « maman » et Harry s'excusa:

- Hum.. excusez-moi mais je suis occupé. Vous pourriez repasser plus tard?

- Oh mais bien-sûr! De toute manière, j'ai une fournée de biscuits au four! Je vous laisse, au revoir!

- Au revoir!

Il referma la porte et soupira. Encore une gaga de James! D'ailleurs celui-ci s'était calmé et souriait à présent. Harry s'exclama:

- Mais quel petit chenapan! Tu as pleuré pour la faire fuir?

L'enfant se contenta de répondre joyeusement:

- Ui!

Harry sourit, et le déposa au sol. Il alluma la télé moldue qu'ils avaient acheté depuis peu et la regarda. Mais le jouet qui faisait de la musique de James n'arrêtait pas de faire du bruit. Il soupira et augmenta le son. Mais James, mécontent que son père ne s'intéresse plus à lui cria tout d'un coup, faisant sursauter Harry. Harry décida:

- Si tu continus de ne pas être sage, tu vas aller au lit!

James ne fit pas attention, et se leva, à l'aide du canapé. Harry se précipita vers lui, et lui tint ses mains. Enfin James commençait à marcher! Quand Ginny serait ça! Il aida James à faire quelques pas, et au bout d'un moment, son fils, fatigué de marcher retomba sur les fesses. James rigola, et Harry joua avec lui le reste de la matinée. Les dégâts étaient maigres! Deux vases cassés, et un tapis tâché!

L'après-midi, Harry prit la poussette et mit James dedans. Ils allèrent au parc, et Harry joua avec son fils sur les airs de jeu. Le toboggan.

Puis il se décida à aller voir Ginny. Il mit son fils dans la voiture, mais il gigotait tellement qu'il n'arrivait pas à l'attacher correctement. Il commençait à s'énerver et pester contre les ceintures de voiture, quand il entendit un « clic ». C'était bon! Il l'avait attaché! Il s'installa au volant, et démarra la voiture. Mais James, pas d'accord, cria pendant tout le trajet! Heureusement qu'il était court! Dès qu'il se gara, Harry soupira de soulagement, et détacha James pour aller sonner avec lui dans ses bras. Ce fut Ron qui ouvrit, et il demanda:

- Bas qu'est-ce que tu fais avec James ici?

- Je cherche Ginny.

- Ginny? Tu l'as loupé! Elle est partie avec Hermione en ville faire du shopping, et des soins à un SPA.

- Des soins à un SPA? Répéta Harry

- Oui. Apparemment c'était prévu depuis des jours! Hermione ne me parlait que de ça, de l'après-midi entre filles qu'elle ferait avec Ginny!

- Quoi? C'était prévu? Alors tout ça n'était qu'une mise en scène? S'indigna Harry

- Pardon? Bon entre et explique-moi ça.

Il entra et déposa James par terre, avec quelques jouets. Il expliqua tout à Ron qui rigola.

- Mon vieux tu t'es fait avoir en beauté!

- Merci je le savais ça! Mais il faut que je me venge! Répliqua Harry

- Que tu te venges? Répéta Ronchonnait

- Oui! Je vais faire croire à Ginny que je suis allé te rejoindre en laissant James dans la voiture!

- Elle gobera ça tu crois? Interrogea Ron, sceptique

- Oui, quand il s'agit de son fils, elle gobe tout! Rigola Harry

Ron lui donna le téléphone, car Hermione avait insisté pour en acheter un, et Harry composa le numéro. Ginny répondit:

- Allo?

- Ginny? C'est Harry!

- Harry? Mais où t'es, j'ai essayé d'appeler à la maison mais tu décroches pas!

- Oh, je suis chez Ron!

- Et James aussi?

- Oui et non. Je l'ai laissé dans la voiture, il crie tellement qu'on ne peut pas discuter normalement!

- QUOI? Tu l'as laissé tout seul?

- Mais non rassure-toi, la voisine est dans la voiture aussi et veille sur lui! Répondit Harry

- Qui? Mirta?

- Non, la nouvelle voisine!

- Mais tu ne la connais même pas!

- Mais si mais si, elle m'a dit qu'elle allait faire un tour avec notre voiture et James dedans!

- Comment ça? Tu ne la connais même pas!

- Ne t'en fait pas chérie je contrôle! Bon c'était juste pour t'avertir! A plus!

Il raccrocha sans attendre de réponses. Ron rigola. Ils jouèrent avec James jusqu'à ce que le téléphone sonne de nouveau.

- Harry? C'est Ginny! Alors elle est rentrée ou pas?

- Non, en faite elle a une heure de retard, mais je ne m'inquiète pas.

- Quoi? Une heure? Répéta-t-elle

- Oui. Bon excuse-moi Ron et moi faisons une partie d'échecs!

Il raccrocha encore une fois sans attendre la réponse, et une demie-heure plus tard, Ginny débarqua dans la maison avec Hermione. Elle avait l'air hystérique, et se calma aussitôt quand elle vit James.

Elle s'écria:

- HARRY JAMES POTTER! COMMENT AS-TU PU CONFIER NOTRE FILS A QUELQU'UN QUE TU CONNAIS A PEINE?

- Ginevra Weasley, comment as-tu osé faire toute cette mise en scène pour aller en ville avec Hermione? Répliqua calmement Harry

Ginny parut se calmer tout de suite, et Hermione s'exclama:

- Elle n'est pas la seule à l'avoir fait! Toi aussi tu nous as roulé en nous faisant croire que tu l'avais confié à ta nouvelle voisine! Tu parles! Il était avec toi depuis le début!

- Toujours aussi perspicace Hermione! Mais oui tu as raison! Répondit Harry

- J'ai cru que tu ne me laisserai pas y aller alors...

- Je t'aurais laissé y aller quand même! Je suis le père de James, je m'occupe de mon fils je te signale! Ce n'est pas la première journée où tu m'as planté seul d'ailleurs... donc les autres aussi c'était une mise en scène?

- Oui, mais comme tu sais t'occuper de ton fils, et que tu t'en occupes toujours ou presque avec moi, ça fait quoi? Demanda Ginny

- Cela fait que tu n'as pas besoin de me mentir, je le garderai comme toi tu le fars dès que l'un en a besoin!

- Oui... désolé...

- Aller, on va dire que ce coup-ci c'est match nul, je t'ai fait marché aussi! Sourit Harry

Ils s'embrassèrent, et James s'exclama:

- Maman! Maman!

Ginny arrêta le baiser et prit James dans ses bras en souriant.

- Et donc? Comment ça s'est passé avec le petit démon?

- Très bien! A merveille. Répondit Harry

James gazouilla, comme pour confirmer et Harry ajouta:

- Il a commencé à marcher.

- QUOI? Et tu ne m'as pas appelé? Pourquoi marche-t-il juste quand je ne suis pas là hein?

- Parce que c'est James! Répondit-il juste


End file.
